


Star Light, Star Bright

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Series: Under the B: Buddie (a mostly fluff/smut bingo card) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Date Night, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Picnics, Romance, wish upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: For the bingo square: wish upon a starDinner is followed by an evening of video and board games, pushing bedtime far, far later than they should just to spend some extra time together. They let Christopher stay up until he's yawning and falling into Eddie's side as Eddie absolutely destroys Buck on the latest incarnation of Mortal Kombat. Only then do they shut everything down for the night.Within a half hour, Christopher is snug in bed and Maddie is on her way to babysit.A half hour after that, Buck and Eddie are driving past the city limits, a picnic basket of snacks (and a few other surprises) tucked away in the back of the truck, safe from Buck's curious gaze and wandering hands.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Under the B: Buddie (a mostly fluff/smut bingo card) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189601
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Star Light, Star Bright

It feels like they've been seeing each other in five minute increments for weeks now. 

Eddie's been picking up extra shifts to shore up their nest egg before the baby comes, but that means round the clock shifts, only coming home long enough to sleep and change before heading back. It's been challenging for Buck, Eddie, and Christopher alike, but all three of them understand that Eddie working more right now means more time at home once the baby comes.

Which is what they all want. Buck and Eddie both want to be mindfully present and one hundred percent available for as long as possible once they bring the baby home (longer than their parental leave will cover). And Christopher is so excited to have both of his dads home for a whole month that he's been practically vibrating, counting down the days until his little brother or sister arrives.

It doesn't mean they've missed each other any less, though.

Which is why when Eddie comes home from his last shift, sleeping for just shy of ten hours before waking up with nearly thirty-six hours of free time ahead of him, he has every intention of spending each one of those precious minutes with Buck and Christopher.

Buck and Eddie work together in the kitchen, trading ingredients and lingering touches as they prepare Christopher's favourite meal and carry everything out to the dining table. The three of them sit around the table together, catching one another up on everything that they've missed the last few weeks, laughter filling the air as love fills the house.

Christopher's excitement is nearly tangible as he tells Eddie all about his latest school project and fills him in on the way Buck's ever-growing belly has changed while Eddie's been at work (Buck's belly — and the baby brother or sister that's hiding inside — still fills Christopher with an awe that melts Eddie's heart to see. It makes him absurdly happy to know that this hasn't changed in his absence). 

Dinner is followed by an evening of video and board games, pushing bedtime far, far later than they should just to spend some extra time together. They let Christopher stay up until he's yawning and falling into Eddie's side as Eddie absolutely destroys Buck on the latest incarnation of Mortal Kombat. Only then do they shut everything down for the night.

Within a half hour, Christopher is snug in bed and Maddie is on her way to babysit.

A half hour after that, Buck and Eddie are driving past the city limits, a picnic basket of snacks (and a few other surprises) tucked away in the back of the truck, safe from Buck's curious gaze and wandering hands.

The hidden little cliffside escape — a jut out that overlooks the water below — has become their spot since they first started dating. Usually, they drive out to watch the sunset (and, just maybe, get a little handsy while it's just the two of them), but tonight it was far more important to them both to spend some quality time with Christopher. 

But now that Christopher is asleep at home with Maddie keeping him safe, Eddie is eager to spend the rest of the night reconnecting with his husband. 

He backs the truck off the dirt road so that the truck bed faces out towards the water, and then kills the engine with a contented sigh. Even in the rear view mirror, Eddie can make out the full moon floating over the water, bright enough for the rays of light to dance over the rippling surface. The tension that's built up in his muscles from weeks on the job finally starts to slip away as the tranquility of the night — of their spot — wraps around him.

"I feel like I haven't been alone with you in months," Eddie says quietly, leaning back and stretching an arm out over the back of the seat, his hand settling warm on the back of Buck's neck. He can practically _feel_ Buck melt into the touch. "I've missed you."

Buck unbuckles his seatbelt, pulling it from beneath his sizeable baby bump so he can shift to face Eddie with a smile that makes Eddie's heart swell in his chest. "I've missed you, too."

Taking off his own seatbelt, Eddie slips closer to Buck, using the hand on the back of his neck to tug Buck into a gentle kiss. Their lips slide together flawlessly, like they always do, like they haven't just spent the past few weeks apart. And when Buck's tongue darts out and sweeps over the seam of Eddie's lips, Eddie is reminded of everything else they've been missing out on while he's been building up the overtime.

"Mmm," Eddie moans, reluctantly easing himself away before things can get any more heated between them. "As much as I'd like to see where this is going," Eddie leans in and pecks Buck's bottom lip one last time before shifting back entirely, "I need to get something ready. Give me five minutes?"

Buck cocks his head, one eyebrow pulling down while the other arches up, an adorable look of confusion settling on his face as he tries to work out what Eddie has planned.

"Ooookay," Buck draws the word out, but agrees nonetheless. 

God, Eddie loves him.

Before he goes, Eddie drops a hand to the swell of Buck's stomach, feeling a tiny nudge against his palm just as soon as it's splayed over the thin material of Buck's t-shirt. Their little peanut reacts to the heat of his hand the same way nearly every time, and it never fails to amaze Eddie each time their baby touches him, leaving him grinning like a fool. And the way Buck's face lights up at Eddie's obvious awe just makes him smile even more.

"Five minutes," Eddie says, whether to remind himself or Buck, he's not really sure. But he looks up from the bump to Buck's beautiful blue eyes as he adds, "No peeking."

Buck chuckles but shrugs his agreement while he pulls out his phone, opening Twitter to entertain himself while he waits. Assured that Buck will (mostly) keep his eyes on his screen, Eddie hops down from the cab and walks around back, lowering the tailgate and climbing into the bed of the truck to start his preparations.

Chimney was kind enough to help him out, lending him the air mattress and pump that Eddie gets to work inflating right away. It doesn't take long at all until it's perfectly full, the ideal combination of soft and supportive to make sure Buck will be as comfortable as possible for their date. He lays a blanket over the mattress before it's even finished inflating, then adds a few cushions from the large duffle bag he'd packed earlier. 

The picnic basket came from Hen. Well, Karen really, but Hen brought it in for Eddie to use for their romantic evening. It's a beautiful antique basket, with two champagne flutes tucked inside. The champagne itself is out of the question, of course, but a sparkling juice stands ready in its place, chilled and ready to pour where Eddie places it atop the picnic basket full of Buck's favourite treats.

Next, Eddie grabs hold of the baggie full of battery operated tea lights, flicking them on one at a time and lining them up around the walls of the truck bed.

An extra blanket, laid out and ready to cover them both, and Eddie thinks he's about ready.

He hops down from the tailgate and beelines to the passenger door, embracing the quiver of butterflies that suddenly makes itself known in his stomach. Nearly two years together and Eddie still gets as nervous and excited as he did on their very first date. He hopes that never changes. Buck, meanwhile, seems to be perfectly at ease, waiting patiently for Eddie's return (or, at least as patiently as Buck ever manages to do anything). He turns to Eddie with a blinding grin, though, as the door swings open.

"That was more than five minutes," Buck chuckles, accepting Eddie's hand to help him climb down from the cab. "It was at least six. Maybe even seven."

"Sorry about that," Eddie grins right back, holding Buck's hand in one of his own while wrapping his other around Buck's waist to land steady on his lower back. While it's mostly to make sure that Buck alights safely, he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't just missed feeling his husband in his arms. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Mr. Buckley-Diaz." The words start strong but flitter away into nothing when Buck is distracted by the soft glow of tea lights that catch his eye as soon as his feet touch the ground.

"What's this?" Buck asks, looking back to Eddie with an intense and burning love in his gaze.

"I guess you'll just have to come see."

Eddie intertwines his fingers with Buck's and tugs him around the back of the truck, keeping his eyes locked on Buck's face as he watches his husband absorb the set up he's made for them.

And God, was it worth it.

Buck absolutely shines as he takes in their cozy little nest for the night. 

Eddie drops down to one knee, letting Buck use his raised knee as a stepping point to heave himself into the truck bed. Once they're both up there, Eddie leads Buck over to the air mattress, getting them both settled with their backs propped against the back of the truck bed, the cushions stacked up behind them.

Despite the rather balmy weather, Eddie takes hold of the lightweight blanket and shakes it out, draping it over both of their legs before turning his attention to the sparkling juice beside him. He pours them two full glasses, passing one over to Buck with a smile at his delighted expression, and then holding his own up in a toast, which Buck follows without hesitation.

"To us. And to you, for keeping our family going and keeping our family growing," Eddie says, trying to keep a lightness to the words while still expressing just how much Buck truly means to him. Buck and Christopher — and their little peanut — are his whole damn world and no words could ever be enough to express that.

The blush that sweeps over Buck's cheeks not only lets Eddie know that Buck understands the unspoken words, but it's also downright adorable, and Eddie can't keep himself from leaning over to plant a kiss on the flushed and heated skin.

"I love you so much," Eddie murmurs, tossing an arm around Buck's shoulders and shimmying up next to him. He's missed holding him these last few weeks. Missed the heft of his body as his belly continues to grow and expand. It's silly, Eddie knows, to feel like he's been missing out when the whole point of the extra hours is to make sure that he _doesn't_ miss out on life with their new baby. But he loves Buck's body like this and he wishes he's had more of a chance to see it. To hold him.

"I love you, too," Buck says, tilting his glass to clink against Eddie's.

They both take a sip of the sparkling beverage and settle themselves back to get comfortable. The soothing sounds of the water crashing against the shore below them lends an air of serenity to the night for which Eddie is incredibly grateful. Buck has been doing so much for them lately — taking care of Christopher, preparing meals, keeping their house running on schedule — all while growing a life inside of him. He deserves a night to rest and relax.

"I have some of those cupcakes you like, from that little bakery by the pier. And grapes and cheese cubes. Even some hard boiled eggs with a side of horseradish," Eddie puts forth an admirable effort to withhold the grimace that attempts to break free at the last offering, but the way Buck's body shakes with suppressed laughter tells him that his efforts were in vain.

He may not understand Buck's pregnancy cravings, but he's more than happy to indulge them.

"I'm good for now," Buck smiles, turning to drop a soft kiss on Eddie's jaw, just in front of his ear. 

And really, the picnic can wait. Right now, he's content to lean back with Buck in his arms and just enjoy their time together. 

"It's beautiful out here tonight," Buck says after a moment of comfortable silence, his voice hushed in the quiet of the night. "It's easy to forget about the stars in the city, you know? So much light pollution it's like they aren't even there. Out here, though, it feels like it's just us and them."

Eddie follows Buck's gaze up to the sky, taking in the banner of stars that glitter like gems above them. Buck is right. It's beautiful.

"I guess we shouldn't waste the opportunity then," Eddie smiles, letting his eyes drift back to the first star that caught his attention, one that seems to glimmer in wavering shades of blue and yellow. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

He closes his eyes, ready to make his wish, when it suddenly occurs to him that he already has everything he ever wanted, and more. 

The only thing left to ask for is that it never ends.

So that's what he does.

When he opens his eyes, he looks over to find Buck with his eyes scrunched tight, lips moving silently as he makes his own wish upon the millions of stars floating above them in the sky.

The sheer amount of love he feels as he looks at the man is as never-ending as the universe that stretches to infinity around them. And Eddie knows he couldn't tear his eyes away right now even if he wanted to.

When Buck finishes, his lips finally stilling from their secret incantation, he opens his eyes and immediately notices Eddie's gaze on him and his cheeks pink up once again as he turns to look at his husband. "Don't even ask. It won't come true if I tell you."

Eddie chuckles, adding one more superstition to the growing list of Buck's quirky beliefs, but Eddie suspects he already knows what Buck wished for anyways; a safe and happy family.

And as their lips slot together once more, Eddie vows to do everything in his power to make that wish a reality.


End file.
